starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 13
Squad 13 was the name given to designate a small group of select mercenaries that fought for the Galactic Empire during Operation Bad Neighbor. The name was something of a joke as it held a few meanings. It was not, as the name implied, the thirteenth squad to receive a designation, instead the number thirteen came primarily from the fact that the squad had an irregular number of members. Instead of the standard twelve, Squad 13 had thirteen instead. The number thirteen was also used as the universal symbol of bad luck since the squad was often sent on the toughest missions available, usually without backup. The members of the squad took a strange sort of pride in defying the bad luck connotations of their name, boasting a high success rate on their missions. The leader of Squad 13, Solan Phota, even managed to keep the position from the formation of the squad to its eventual dissolution following the end of the Xen’Chi War. This was despite often leading Squad 13 from the front during missions and having an open policy that any of the other members could lead if they bested him in combat. Considered to be the best of the best out of all the mercenaries used during Operation Bad Neighbor, Squad 13 was often given a lot of leeway by Imperial High General Teron Helstone, who spearheaded the initiative, because they so often emerged victorious. It was because of this that Squad 13 usually operated separately from the rest of the mercenaries of Bad Neighbor. It is thought that much of Bad Neighbor’s success can be attributed to Squad 13. =Members= Solan Phota Description: Humanoid male (species unknown). Mandalorian warrior of unknown origins. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in melee combat. Leader of Squad 13. Syla Description: Lin female. Former Linshi Monk of Lin’La’Se. Specialties: Ranged weaponry, primarily slugthrowers. Master of Mokurai-tsu. Specializes in sniping. Trucido Severus Description: Alarian male. Former Exeralti of the Alarian Hierarchy. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in melee combat. Akron Kro Description: Rolani male. Former soldier of the Rolani Dominion. Specialties: Proficient in ranged weaponry. Specializes in unarmed combat. Dirzen Zoa Description: Hisrol male. Exile. Specialties: Scout and information gatherer. Technology specialist. Slicer. Joraz Description: Corellian male. Former member of Beldonna's League. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in ranged weaponry. Jolsk Makan Description: Iotran male. Member of the Bracemen. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in slugthrowers. Experienced strategist and tactician. Tira Vizzi Description: Chalactan female. Former Chalactan Adept Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in starship combat. Force-sensitive. Baxar Description: Ranat male. Also known as "Baxar the Lucky." Specialties: Proficient in projectile and unarmed combat. Can sense when his life is in danger. Kylani Description: Tarasin female. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat. Specializes in stealth. Not Force-sensitive, but can sense when the Force is being used thanks to her Tarasin sa'tosin. Higgs Description: Dressellian male. Former freedom fighter. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat. Specializes in guerilla warfare. Roanaka Description: Wookiee female. Berserker. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat, but specializes in unarmed combat and melee combat with Ryyk blades. Master of Wrruushi. Nua Description: M'shento'su'Nikto female. Specialties: Proficient in multiple forms of combat. Specializes in scouting and tracking. =Deceased Members= Vogar Gruer Description: Ebranite male. Specialties: Proficient in unarmed combat. Specialized in fighting in rocky environments. Death: Killed by friendly fire in 14 ABY on Rattatak as a result of exceeding Helstone's orders. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:Halomek